The Three Golden Arrows
The Three Golden Arrows (Italian: La tre frecce d'oro) is the thirteenth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixty-fifth overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Preparations to celebrate the victory are in full swing in Beijing. The head chef in the kitchens of the imperial palace is choosing his various scullery boys and assistants. Jade Fox is amongst them. When her turn comes, she is rejected since there are already enough women and he’s in need of strong arms. Jade Fox kills one of the selected men, she wears his clothes, takes up his position, looks out a window and watches as Butho is being escorted by the guards. When the right time comes, Sandokan asks the three brothers whether they know something about a dagger or a sword that has a precious stone set in its hilt and that once belonged to their father. They know nothing about it, but their father had three arrows forged, each of which had a jewel lodged into its tip. Before the last guard has the chance to close the door behind Butho, Jade Fox kills him. She attacks the other guards, frees Butho and immediately asks him for a favour. In the meanwhile Sandokan, along with Lao, Sung and Zaho, are headed towards the room where the arrows are kept. But on the way, there they come upon some dead guards and the arrows have disappeared from the room. The thief cannot be far away and one of the surviving guards, who is suffering from a terrible wound, says that Butho was set free by Jade Fox. So the hunt for the thief begins. Yanez, the three brothers and Sandokan meet on top of the towers of the imperial city. They wonder where the thief has gone to and then Sandokan notices that some men are throwing the contents of a large crate into a hole in the ground. In reply to Sandokan’s question, Lao replies that it’s only garbage that is being dumped into the underground river that flows outside the city walls. Now it’s all clear. Sandokan and Yanez jump into the hole and the current drags them out into the open. After a while even the others arrive on horseback, but there’s no sign of Jade Fox. They set up some barricades in the whole region surrounding Beijing. In the meanwhile, Jade Fox meets with a caravan of acrobats and uses her charm to get some help from a large fellow who is willing to hide her and provides her with some men’s clothing to wear. But at a road block Jade Fox is about to be discovered and if it weren’t for Butho’s help she would have been in big trouble. Now the two scoundrels dressed in military uniforms arrive in town. Jade Fox hands the arrows over to Butho so that he might melt them down and then she will be taking care of the precious stones. When our heroes reach town, they surprise Jade Fox as she is selling the stones to a young princess. So begins an astonishing chase and in fact Sandokan, Yanez and Morugan run after Jade Fox while Marianne, Kammamuri and Randi are searching for Butho. Jade Fox initially shakes off her pursuers, but then Morugan catches up to her again and they engage in a spectacular duel that ends up with Jade Fox falling into emptiness. Marianne successfully stops the arrows from being melted down and neutralizes Butho. Upon gaining the arrows back, they read the inscription engraved under the precious stones. It says that the next place to reach in the quest for the magical dagger is Siam. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Tian Chu (mentioned) *Foshan *Lao *Prince Sung *Prince Zhao *Vishnu (mentioned) *Naga (mentioned) 'Villains' *Jade Fox *Butho Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes